"A" is for A-l-i-v-e
"A" is for A-l-i-v-e 'to pierwszy odcinek czwartego sezonu serialu [[Pretty Little Liars (serial TV)|''Pretty Little Liars]]. ''Został wyemitowany 11 czerwca 2013 roku. Streszczenie Sezon 4 zaczyna się tam, gdzie odbył się finał trzeciego sezonu. Kłamczuchy i Mona stoją przy samochodzie Wildena, który został wyciągnięty z jeziora i pozostawiony na środku jezdni. Gdy otwierają drzwi od bagażnika są wstrząśnięte widokiem martwej świni. Uważają, że sytuacja się ostatecznie skończyła dziewczyny chcą uciekać, lecz Hanna chce na początku sprawdzić samochód. Tam widzi Monę, gdy usuwa dysk z filmem na, którym Ashley uderza samochodem Darrem'a, a następnie Jenna i Shana usuwają go z drogi. Dziewczyny zabierają dysk i uciekają zanim przechodnie je zauważają. Wracając do domu Spencer dziewczyny zaczynają przepytywać Monę o jej działania. Pytają ją czy wyciągnęła samochód policjanta z wody, ona temu zaprzecza. Kłamczuchy dowiadują się za to o wszystkich przewinieniach, które dokonała np. Lucas masował Emily, ale nie wie kto zepchnął Ian'a z dzwonnicy. Mówi, że znała Jenna znała Shane zanim wróciła do miasta, i że Shana jest chyba zakochana w Marshall. Przyznała także, że obie chyba boją się Melissy. Kiedy CeCe odwiedziła Monę w Radley dziewczyna myślała, że to Ali, bo dali jej niewłaściwe leki. Przyjęła Toby'ego do Drużyny A po tym jak dostał pracę w Bucks County. Następnego dnia dziewczyny się budzą i zauważają, że nie ma Mony. Myślą, że po raz kolejny je oszukała i uciekła poprzedniej nocy, gdy zasnęły. Jednak pojawia się panna Vanderwaal ze śniadaniem i kawami w rękach. Wie co każda dziewczyna lubi i podaje Emily kluczyki od jej samochodu. Mona decyduje się dowiedzieć kim jest Czerwony Płaszcz i pragnie, by dziewczyny jej pomogły. Mona zgadza się, by zabrać dziewczyny do swojej kryjówki, by pokazać im, że nie ma nic do ukrycia. W drodze do ukrycia zobaczyły tłum gapiów i policji. Myślały, że chodzi im o samochód, który zostawiły tamtej nocy, lecz zamiast tego widzą zabitego Wildena okrytego w folię leżącego obok samochodu. Stają się głównymi podejrzanymi. W tym czasie, Toby obserwuje jak strażacy odgarniają gruzy pozostałe po spalonym domku. Jeden ze strażaków wyciąga z popiołów czerwony płaszcz. Kiedy znajdują się w kryjówce Mony, dziewczyna pokazuje im nagranie z imprezy Halloween, by udowodnić, że to nie ona uśpiła Arie i włożyła ją do skrzyni. Darren przebrany za Królowa Kier rozmawia z drugą Królowa Kier, gdy postać chciała zdjąć maskę pliki zacinają się, a komputer wyłącza. Ktoś włamał się do systemu jej komputera, Vanderwaal próbuje je powstrzymać lecz nie udaje jej się. Siedząc w środku przyczepy słyszą jak ktoś na zewnątrz mówi ich imiona. Okazuje się, że to grupa małych dziewczynek. Każda z nich ma lalkę z podobizną Kłamczuch i Mony. Przed pytaniami, dziewczynki mówią, że ich przyjaciółka Alison dała im te lalki. W pokoju Emily, Hanna mówi przyjaciółce, że ma zamiar nie opuścić tym razem Mony, jak mówi stare przysłowie ''Trzymaj swoich przyjaciół blisko, a wrogów jeszcze bliżej. Pam przychodzi do dziewczyn mówiąc, że mama Ali wraca do starego domu mimo, że jej syn nienawidzi tego miejsca. Dla Hanny jest to trop, że Alison może przeżyła i uratowała ich z płonącego domu, lecz Em uważa, że to nieprawda. Spencer i Toby szukają w ruinach domku czerwony płaszcz, który chłopak widział wcześniej, ale już go nie ma. Wchodzi do środka w poszukiwaniu wskazówek, a jej chłopak idzie za nią. Stara się go przekonać, że jej zmarła przyjaciółka żyje i uratowała ich z domku. Przypomina dziewczynie, że blondynka jest martwa od dwóch lat. Następnie widzą cień, lecz nigdy nie dowiedzieli się do kogo należy. Po powrocie państwa DiLaurentis, Emily idzie z koszykiem powitalnym, aby powitać znowu w okolicy. Jessica znajduje go i słyszy jak Em mówi imię jej córki. Dziwi się dlatego, że nikt z okolicy o niej nie wspomina. Prosi nastolatkę, by pomogła jej z pudłami pełnymi rzeczy Alison i przeniosła je ponownie do sypialni. Fields uważa to za dziwne, że pani DiLaurentis zachowuje się jakby jej córka żyła. Opowiada o tej sytuacji Hannie. Nie rozmawiają długo, bo Marin przebywa z Moną w jej kryjówce. Brunetka wierzy, że ponownie mogą być przyjaciółkami. Tymczasem Aria przebywa w The Brew kiedy pojawia się Ezra. Dziewczyna chce przemknąć nie zauważona, lecz mężczyzna ją widzi i wita się. Mówi jej, że ponownie dostał ofertę pracy w Rosewood High i mogą spróbować jeszcze raz. Dziewczyna odmawia jego propozycji i mówi, że nie jest gotowa. Ciekawostki *Aktorka grające Hannę nosiła w tym odcinku perukę, ponieważ przefarbowała swoje blond włosy na brązowy kolor. *W tym odcinku po raz pierwszy pojawia się nowy bohater Gabriel Holbrook. *Pojawia się nowe A- Czarna Wdowa, która przychodzi na pogrzeb Wildena z twarzą zasłoniętą czarnym woalem. Ma założoną maskę Alison, która została spalona. *Dodanie przez A lalki przypominającej Monę do swojej kolekcji, w której znajdują się już lalki przypominające cztery Kłamczuchy, daje do zrozumienia, że od teraz i ona zaliczana jest do wrogów A. *Jenna ma na ręce oparzenie trzeciego stopnia, co wskazuje, że może mieć związek z pożarem. *Można zauważyć, że każdy, kto widział Alison w nocy, kiedy zmarła, jest martwy lub prawdopodobnie umrze. *Jenna gorzej widzi, co może być skutkiem dymu. *Tajemniczy człowiek, który był z Tobym i Spencer w spalonym domku, może być Kobietą w Czerni. *Tworzenie wstępnego zarysu odcinka rozpoczęło się już w styczniu. *Scenariusz został ukończony 27 lutego. *12 marca aktorzy zapoznali się ze scenariuszem. *Zdjęcia rozpoczęły się 14 marca 2013 r. i zakończyły 23 marca 2013 r. *Ten odcinek jest podobny do odcinka Pilot. Tytuł *Tytuł odcinka "A" is for A-l-i-v-e" oznacza po polsku "A to znaczy żywy". Podobną rzecz napisał "A" do Arii w pierwszym sezonie - "A is for Alison, not amateur" (A to znaczy Alison, nie amatorka). Główne role *Troian Bellisario jako Spencer Hastings *Ashley Benson jako Hanna Marin *Shay Mitchell jako Emily Fields *Lucy Hale jako Aria Montgomery *Sasha Pieterse jako Alison DiLaurentis Poboczne role *Janel Parrish jako Mona Vanderwaal *Ian Harding jako Ezra Fitz *Tammin Sursok jako Jenna Marshall *Keegan Allen jako Toby Cavanaugh *Lindsey Shaw jako Paige McCullers *Sean Faris jako Gabriel Holbrook *Bryce Johnson jako Darren Wilden *Larisa Oleynik jako Maggie Cutler *Andrea Parker jako Jessica DiLaurentis *Nia Peeples jako Pam Fields *Karla Droege jako Marion Cavanaugh *Wyatt Nash jako Nigel *Mercy Malik jako reporterka Muzyka *''Kill Of The Night ''- '''Gin Wingmore (Toby obserwuje strażaków) * Whispers ''- '''Dave Baxter' (Aria i Ezra w "The Brew") * If I Lose Myself ''- '''One Republic' (rozmowa Emily i Page) * The Devil Within ''- '''Digital Daggers' (dziewczyny rozmawiają z policjantem) * Hurricane ''- '''Ms Mr' (pogrzeb Wildena) Ważne cytaty Promo full|center|335 px Nawigacja Kategoria:Sezon 4 Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki sezonu 4 Kategoria:A do Z Kategoria:Zalążki artykułów